1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept generally relates to providing an electronic device and a method of checking a connected state of a signal line thereof, and more particularly, to providing an electronic device that, when a controller of the electronic device transmits a check signal to another module of the electronic device and then receives the check signal through a closed loop of the module, determines that a connected state between the controller and the module is normal, and a method of checking a connected state of a signal line thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wire harness unites a plurality of wires into one and combines connectors with both ends of the united wire. The wire harness is used for a plurality of electronic devices in which electrical devices are connected to one another.
For example, if an electronic device is an image forming apparatus, such as a printer, a fax machine, a multifunction peripheral (MFP), or the like, the wire harness is used to connect a controller including a central processing unit (CPU) for controlling an overall operation of the image forming apparatus to a plurality of modules performing an image forming job, for example, a motor, a Laser Scanning Unit (LSU), an organic photo conductor (OPC), etc.
An existing technology uses a method of checking a connected state between a controller and modules using the wire harness by using one signal line connected through a ground (GND) loop as described below.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a method of checking a connected state according to a related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, an electronic device includes a controller 10 that includes a CPU, etc., a module 20 that performs an operation according to a control signal of the controller 10, a resistor 30 that checks a connected state between the controller 10 and the module 20, wire harness 40 that connects the controller 10 and the module 20 to each other, and connectors 50 and 60 that bind the wire harness 40.
If the connected state between the controller 10 and the module is not normal, a check signal transmitted from the controller 10 directly flows into GND, and thus the resistor 30 detects a high signal.
If the connected state between the controller 10 and the module is normal, a control signal transmitted from the controller 10 flows into the GND through a closed loop of the module 20, and thus the resistor 30 detects a low signal.
However, if the connected state between the controller 10 and the module 20 is normal, but the wire harness 40 is short-circuited with the GND or the electric source, a high signal is detected on the resistor 30. Therefore, the controller 10 determines that the connected state between the controller 10 and the module 20 is not normal.